Retournement de situation
by Eme7001
Summary: Et si Pétunia n'était pas influencée par Vernon? Venez voir ce qui se passerait selon moi. ATTENTION : c'est un OS court et non une fiction (même si ça pourrait le devenir en développant et avec des reviews)...


Disclamer : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ce monde. Je partage les personnages avec J.K. J'ai inventé un personnage et l'histoire

J'espère que vous allez aimer cet esprit de Pétunia!

* * *

Poudlard. Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête comme un gros mot, comme un monstre. Je détestais cette école, son directeur, ce qui était enseigné, les professeurs, ses valeurs, tout ! Absolument tout ! Autrefois, pendant quelques semaines, ce mot avait résonné dans ma tête comme une douce musique, comme un objectif, mais désormais, il représentait tout ce que je n'aimais pas. Tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Poudlard, aussi minime soit-il, était pour moi une source de dégoût profond. Et d'ailleurs, bien que j'y pensais tous les jours, je ne voulais pas en parler, ni en entendre parler. C'était le pire mot du monde. Et même une insulte quand on me parlait de cette école.

Alors j'ai abandonné. J'ai même abandonné ma sœur, ma petite sœur, avec qui j'avais rigolé toute mon enfance. Et j'en suis venu à la détester. Mon mari ne voulait pas entendre parler de « leur monde » et j'ai oublié, tout. L'affront, la honte, le déshonneur, tout ! Jusqu'à ce jour-là, où mon fils est devenu grand et qu'il réussisse à trouver « chaussure à son pied » comme on dit. C'est-à-dire, qu'il a trouvé une femme. Il n'a jamais osé parler à son père de la « nature » de sa femme. Mais il est venu me prévenir pour que je puisse trouver une excuse au cas où.

Au début j'ai refusé, mais j'avais une certaine culpabilité à évacuer concernant ma sœur. Alors j'ai accepté. Mais en échange de cette promesse, je lui demandais si sa femme pouvait m'accompagner à Poudlard un jour. En effet, bien que je dise détester ce mot, en réalité, j'étais curieuse de voir l'école où avait étudié ma sœur. Il a accepté et demain je me baladerais dans cette école dont j'ai tant rêvé.

Evidemment je n'ai rien dit à mon mari… Je tiens à ma vie ! Mais demain mon rêve va enfin se réaliser… J'ai hâte ! Bon bonne nuit, une longue journée m'attend !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est le grand jour ! Je vais enfin visiter la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Vous ne me croyez pas quand je vous parle de sorciers ? Et bien pourtant, ils existent ! Mon fils Dudley (NDA : désolé de spoiler ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore compris) et sa femme Gwendoline sont venus me chercher après que mon mari soit parti au travail. Il travaille dans une entreprise qui fabrique des perceuses. Je suis fière de lui, mais parfois, je regrette de ne pas avoir été à Poudlard avec ma sœur. Ma vie n'aurait pas été la même. Evidemment puisque je me serais alors mariée avec un sorcier. Mais mon petit garçon, qui n'en est plus un, ne serait pas né…

Gwendoline est une petite sorcière rousse aux yeux verts. Sa mère est une sorcière et son père est non-sorcier. Je ne peux pas dire ce mot là… Mais vous comprenez très bien ce que je veux dire. Nous sommes allés en plein milieu d'un champ et là j'ai dû prendre en main (ce que les deux autres ont également fait) un bac de fleur en plastique. Tout à coup, j'ai été comme aspirée par l'objet et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une rue sorcière, à ce que je pouvais en voir.

Gwendoline me fit une rapide présentation. Nous étions donc dans une rue exclusivement sorcière où les magasins étaient sorciers… Tous ! Nous ne nous sommes pas attardés dans la rue et avons marché jusqu'à un grand portail. Là, Gwendoline a agité sa baguette et un aigle d'argent s'est envolé en direction du château, car on voyait son ombre se dessiner au loin. Je suppose qu'elle a prévenu quelqu'un car les portes se sont ouvertes, et nous avons encore marché 5-10 minutes.

Le château apparut alors, majestueux. Mon rêve était en train de se réaliser ! Et après cette visite, je pourrais enfin aller de l'avant ! Mon fils visitait aussi pour la première fois et ce fut ma belle-fille qui nous raconta chaque instant de sa vie dans le château. Elle nous montra la Grande Salle (autrement dit, la salle à manger), sa salle commune (elle avait été à Serdaigle, une des 4 maisons si j'avais bien compris), le terrain de quidditch (un étrange sport très populaire chez les sorciers), et enfin quelques salles de cours. Elle nous proposa de rester dormir mais malheureusement je ne pouvais pas à cause de Vernon, je devais lui faire à manger. Je vis quand même le nouveau directeur (l'ancien étant mort) et il m'expliqua les études, matières…

Après cette journée, je retournais à ma morne et triste vie de Moldue. Car oui, moi, Pétunia Dursley ose enfin prononcer ce mot, même en parlant de moi. Car c'est ce que je suis, une Moldue ! Mais de temps en temps, je peux me plonger dans le joyeux monde où ma sœur avait grandie. Ma sœur que j'avais éjectée de ma vie le jour où elle est partie dans cette magnifique école de sorcellerie… Et je regrettais mon attitude égoïste maintenant. Il était trop tard pour me faire pardonnée puisqu'elle est morte i ans de cela. Mais je peux peut-être rattraper mon erreur avec mon neveu. Je dois y réfléchir.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi?


End file.
